Individuals who have certain types of hearing loss in both ears may benefit from the use of bilateral hearing prostheses. Depending on the type and the severity of the hearing loss, an individual can employ partially implantable hearing prostheses and/or totally implantable hearing prostheses. Partially implantable medical devices typically include an external component that performs at least some processing functions and an implanted component that at least delivers a stimulus to a body part of a user, such as a cochlea. In the case of a totally implantable medical device, the entire device is implanted in the body of a user.
In a bilateral hearing prosthesis system, a first hearing prosthesis is implanted in the user's right ear, and a second hearing prosthesis is implanted in a user's left ear. The hearing prostheses exchange data to assist in processing a sound so as to allow the user to perceive the sound normally. In additional, the hearing prostheses are often configured to communicate with a remote device that allows an individual to adjust a component or a function of the hearing prostheses.